The Demon Trappers: Foretold
by grace55555
Summary: I can't wait for foretold to come out so i started this one. Riley gets a phone call telling her to go to the trappers meeting. When sh gets there she finds out devastating news and needs consolling.
1. Bringer Of Bad News

**the final book is out in 2 days but i can't wait so i decided to write my own begining to Foretold.**

**enjoy :) **

Chapter 1

Riley was just getting out of a long hot shower when her phone rang. The caller ID displayed on her screen told her it was Master Stewert calling. "Lass?" His thick scottish accent blared through the phone. _What the hell have i done now? _"Master Stewert?"

"Where the hell are ya?" He snapped. Master Stewert was the nicest of the masters, so when he was angry, Riley knew she'd done some REALLY wrong. "Uh... at home. Why, where am I supposed to be?"

"Did no one call ya ta tell ya 'bout the meetin'?" He was calmer now, suddenly realising it wasn't Riley's fault. "Nope. Where is the meeting? I can be there in 15." That was a lie... unless she wanted to go wearing a towel round her head. "At the church, and 15 ain't good enough. Be here in 10." He hung up. 10 minutes? _Shit. _Whatever the meeting was about had to be important. Why had no one called her? _Backwards boy, this is your doing._ She pushed the thought of Beck aside and pulled clothes on over wet skin. As quickly as possible Riley leaped into her car and drove like a maniac to the church.

"Your late." Harper's twisted voice remarked when she finally got to the church. _Give a girl a break. _So she was a little late, she got here didn't she? Ignoring the snide comment Riley took the seat next to Remmers, which thankfully was far away from both Beck and Simon. Remmers gave her a warm smile which she gladly returned but when her and Beck exchanged glances it was a completely different story. "So, now that we're all here," Harper eyed Riley maliciously as he spoke, "I can tell you the reason for calling you here today." His voice was serious and controlled, whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be good news. The pause seemed to go on forever until he finally continued, "As you all know the Hunters have been in town, some of you have had the _pleasure _of working with them. They are leaving town today, but are coming back next month to... to take over." The expressions on the faces of the guld members dropped. "What do you mean by take over?" It was Beck who spoke. Master Stewert rose from his seat and sighed, "What Harper means, Lad, is that we trappers won't be needed anymore." Voices of the trappers started to mumble and grumble, everyone angrey and questioning. Riley couldn't help but notice how Simon did nor said nothing, he merely sat and tried to conceal the smirk on his face. _Basterd! _Riley thought at him, anger was bubbling up inside her until she stood up hastily and all eyes were on her. "That's not fair!," she shouted, "They can't just take our jobs like that! We work damn hard trapping demons, hell look at what we went through to bust the holey water scam, stopping Ozymandias and Sarteal! Trappers have died trying to save people and all of a sudden they think they have the right to take our jobs?" Some of her fellow trappers nodded and cried "yeah" in agreement. She didn't careif she was shouting at her masters, she needed the money and what else could she do? It was Master Stewert who addressed her. "Lass, we all feel the same, unfortunately there is nothing we can do. The guild can't compete with the hunters, the only way would be for us all to become hunters but-"

Beck cut him off. "But Riley can't because they don't accept women." He wouldn't even look at her as he said it. Riley's jaw fell open but she quickly forced it shut and glared at him. "That wasn't what I was goin' ta say Lad, even though your right. What I was goin' to say was that I sure as hell won't be joining, and if any of ya have got pride left, neither will you."

When the meeting was over Riley stormed back to her car as fast a she could. It was nighttime but she didn't feel like going to bed, she'd be up all night angrey if she did. Instead she went to the one place she knew would calm her down. The rooftop of the building she and Beck sat on and watched the buildings light up. The second she got there she felt the tears flow from her eyes. _What am I going to do? I feel so alone. I wish Beck here with me and he would go back to being as nice a he was that night. _"Riley?" A masculine voie she recognised started her. Turning around to face him, Riley felt a rush of shame for crying in front of Beck when he clearly wouldn't care. "What are ya doing here? It's dark, ya shouldn't be out at night. Damn it girl haven't ya been listening to anything I've said for the past year?" He was speaking aggressively, why was he angry? He was showing emotion so why shouldn't she? "Why am I here? Honestly Beck I'm here because I needed to calm down. I needed something to make me happier for a second and here is the only happy memory I've got right now. I am so lonely. I have nobody left and coming here reminded me of when you showed me the lights. That was the first time since my dad died that I didn't feel alone." She surprised herself with how truthful and open she was being, especially since the ast time they spoke he had been so cruel. "Me too." Beck whispered so quietly she barely heard it. In fact, she was so sure her mind was playing tricks on hr and he hadn't said that at all. Surprisingly he was looking her straigh in the eye. "What?" She choked out throught the tears. Beck walked towards her, not breaking eye contct for even a second. "Me too. I'm here becauses i need to calm down. I need something to make me happier and here one of the only happy memories I have right now. I'm lonely. I have noody left and coming here reminded me of when I showed ya the lights. That was the first time since your daddy died that I didn't feel totally alone." He was right in front of her now and the expression on his face told her he wasn't lying. Beck meant every word. With his thumbs he brushed the tears from her cheeks gently. Riley was lost fo words. All she could do was stare at him with amazement. Maybe he really cared about her. "Want to know the happiest memory I can think of?" He whispered. When she nodded, he leaned in close enough so that his lips were at her ear and he murmed, "Our kiss."

**That was chaper 1! Hope you liked it, chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible. I am sooo team riley and beck, are you?**


	2. Only Dreaming

**So here it is chapter 2 :) really hope you like it.**

Chapter 2: Only Dreaming

Riley couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth. If Beck really meant what he said, that meant he really did care about her. Not allowing herself to get her hopes up, she put on a brave face. "Beck, you don't mean that." He looked taken aback by her comment. He shouln't be surprised, after the way he treated her at his hosue. "You really don't beleive me?" His brow creased together with worry and concern.

"Can you blame me? Don't you remember last week at your place?" The accusational tone in Riley's voice startled her. She was more mad than she thought. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean any of it, girl, I swear." _Girl? I thought he stopped calling me that. _Then she noticed the hazy quality of her vision. She was dreaming.

Riley woke up, startled to find herself in the drivers seat of her car. The digital clock on the dashboard told her it was 3am. "Well while I'm up - and while I still have my job - may as well earn some money." She said to herself, checking her trapping bag was safely tucked away under her seat. As she was driving to Demon Central, Riley tried to figure out how much of last night was a dream. She knew for a fact the guild meeting was real and from there... she remembered getting into her car and driving home then crying at her steering wheel for a while not wanting to go inside and face the pile of bills that would be waiting for her. _I fell asleep before I could even get out of my_ car.

The air was cool and the sky gave out little light from it's lack of stars. With her trapping bag over her shoulder Riley didn't have to look for before spotting a demon. The feind was eating out of trash can in on of the back alleys. It was a grade three. "Last time I caught one of you, you were stoen from me." She whispered and the hiddeous thing looked up from it's meal and eyed her maliciously. "Blackthorne's daughter." It hissed, casting the trash can aside taking it's chances getting closer to her. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Riley chuckled. Were they always going to call her that? Slyling fishing around in her bag for the steel pipe Beck ha once given her to defend herself with, Riley went up to it and counted in her head. _3, 2,1._ At 1 the demon leaped towards her but she was ready for it. Whacking it with all her might it thumped against the brick wall and howled. While it was down she dragged it and stuffed it into the cage she kept in her truck. This time nobody tried to mess with her or steal the demon. _Go me! _

"Ahh Riley, it's been a while." Fireman Jack sounded clad to see her. He must have been wondering what she was doing at this time in the morning. "I've got you a present. And it comes in the form of a grade three." She beamed. Her smiled widened when she saw the surprised look on his face. It took some strengh for her to lift the cage onto his desk. It snarled and hissed her name again. "Well I'll be damned...," he seemed amused by the thing, and the entire situation, "Last time I saw you, you were selling me Grade 1's. Times change." She couldn't help but nod in agreement. Times had changed since then and they were due to change again if the hunters had their way. "Heard the news?" She asked, curious as to whether the trappers were the first to know. Jack sighed and answered, "Yeah. Give it a few months and we'll all be broke. I can give you $300 for this guy though." Riley's jaw dropped.

"$300? Are you serious?" She could do a lot with that right now. Especially since her kitchen cupboards were looking seriously bare. "Yeah I'm serious. You know your dad would be damn proud of you Riley, both of your parents would. Beck too." She nearly choked. What did he know of her and Beck's relationship? "Don't talk to me about Beck." She tried not to soun like a bitch. Mission failed.

**Okay so that was chapter 2. I uundertsand if the beck and riley fans out there didn't like it but don't worry I'll be sure to make the next one more enjoyable ;) guyss foretold is offically out at midnight tonight, i'll be downloading it onto my kindle asap! follow me on twitter mrspettyfer5**


	3. Fatal Attraction

**Hey guys :) whos reading Foretold? it came out yesterday and im already almost finished :S its amazing! way better than anything i could ever write, trust me! go and buy it! here is chapter 3 ;)**

Chapter 3: Fatal Attraction

The next day Riley relectantly got out of bed and went to her class. The only upside to this was that she got to see her best friend Peter. One of the major downsides was that she would be forced to be near her ex, Alan. He was the abusive basterd who'd hit her for not stealing a laptop for him, and now seemed to think he had another shot with her. _Yeah right! _"Oh so you did bother to come to class today?" Peter teased as they sat is desks next to each other. Alan chose the desk on the other side of her. "Yep, and I already wish I hadn't." Peter evil eyed Alan and then nodded to her, signaling he knew what she meant. "Hey Riley?" Alan leaned over to her desk. "What?" She snapped, putting in as much visciousness as she could into it. He infuriated her. "I was wondering, if you'd come over to my place tonight?" He was seriosuly asking? How could he think that hitting her was something she could forget? Peter took over, "When are you going to give up? She is never going to come back to you, not after what you did! Back off!" God she loved this dude. Peter to the rescue. Alan sunk back in his chair and wore a frown for the rest of the lesson.

When class finished Riley stayed behind for a few minutes to check she'd understood one of the questions for homework. Then when she just about to get into her car and drive home a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She knew without turning round who it was. "Now your over protective friend isn't here, I'm gonna ask you again. Would you come to place tonight?"

"Alan, leave me alone. Please." She had to force the last word. There was no reason for her to be polite to him. "Why are you still mad at me? Me hitting you wasn't a big deal. You deserved it!"

"What? Like you deserve this?" Beck asked angrily as he swung his fist into Alan's face, making him cry out in pain. Riley's mouth fell open with shock. When did he get here? Alan was now on the floor writhing in pain. _You so deserved that. _Beck looked at Riley, "Ya okay?" When she nodded he retreated to his truck. Riley followed him. "Wait Beck! When did you get here?"

"I was driving past and I saw ya. Then I saw that basterd."

"Um... thanks for, for what you did." Riley honestly didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't svaed her like that. He grunted and opened the door to his truck. "So your still mad at me then. For whatever the reporter chick said." That got his attention. He faced her, hands balled into fists but he wouldn't hurt her. "Don't go there girl. I'm warning ya." His tone was strained as if he were tryin to stop himself from saying or doing something. "Why not? Don't you think I deserve some explanation?" He ran his hand through his hair, he did that a lot when he was stressed or upset. "Ya don't understand. Riley..." "Then help me understand. Why can't we be together?" Se didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out, and the second it did she regretted it. His expression was surprised and confused but then he said, "You deserve better." Beck got in his truck and started the engine. His windowe was rolled down so Riley knew he'd be able to hear her. "Beck, I don't wanna do any better." He cut the engine. Flung open the car door. Jumped out and kissed her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Beck pulled away first. Riley whispered, "I can't imagine it gets any better than that." He grinned and leaned his forehead against hers. Booth of the were struggling too get their breath back. "I can prove you wrong if you want."

**Hope and beck and riley fans liked this chapter ;) it was really hard for me not to write any of the stuff im reading from the actuall book in here because i dont wanna give anything away! Reveiw please :)**


	4. Confessions of a Demon Trapper

**Sorry its taken me longer than usual but i was busy reading the real foretold (its awesome) well this is chapter 4, hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 4: Confessions of a Demon Trapper

Riley smiled at Becks flirtacious comment and nodded. She wanted him and it had become ovious that he wanted her too. "Take me home." She whispered, berrying her face in his chest. His arms tightend around her to the point where she was afraid she was getting crushed, but she didn't mind. It was Beck, he wouldn't hurt her. Riley slid in his truck with him and remembered her car. "Will you drive me to my car... um, later?" She didn't know what they were going to do until later but it wasn;t hard too guess. He nodded and drove off to his place.

Becks little house was surprisingly tidy for a trapper's home, but it was just that. Home. Riley didn't live with him, yet she felt her safest there. He took her hand and led her into the living room, pulling her down on to the couch next him he began to speak. "Riley... before we... Well I need to say sorry." She wasn't expecting an apology. _He didn't mean any of the horrible things he said. _She hopedit wasnt just wishful thinking. Beck continued, "Girl what I said, I want you to know the only reason i said it was because of what that damn reporter said to me. She theatend me and I had to make up all of the things I said to you because I wanted to protect you from it. I'm sorry." Riley couldn't help but smile. She knew it the second he'd started saying those things tht he didn't mean them, that wasn't Beck. "Beck... your forgiven. Now I want to say sorry. I'm sorry that i slept with Ori, I'm sorry i cam to you about and just expected you sympathise with me, I'm sorry I got so jelous of Justine. I regret that night with Ori more than I've ever regreted anything in my life. My first time... it should have been with the man I really am in love with." As she spoke the last words she made sure to keep eye contact with him, hoping that he would take the hint. Within second he was kissing her. He had understood alright. The kiss depend and suddenly her jacket was off and his shirt was undone. He pulled her into his lap and gripped her waist. Not before long he had stood up and carried her to his bedroom, never taking his mouth of hers. He lay her in the center of his bed and the clothes came off, everyhing apart from underwear. His body was covering hers as they kissed pasionately and then he pulled away. "We don't have to do anything. Riley if you want to stop... please tell me now in case I won't be able to stop later." To answer him Riley reached onto the night stand and picked up the little cardboard box of protection. When he saw what she was doing he grinned and burried his face in her neck. "I love you." He murmerd. She almsot didn't hear it but when she did, she was overcome with the feeling of happiness and warmth. "I love you too." She whispered.

Riley woke up at midnight in Beck's arms, the bed sheets tangled around them. The windowe was slightly open and the rain was pouring down in the dark but he was keeping her warm. He pressed his lips to her forehead and she sighed a sigh of happiness. "Did the rain wake you up baby?" He murmered into her ear. She nodded sleepily and said, "Now I'm awake I quite like it. It's..." Beck finished her sentence for her, knowing what she was going to say and clearly agreeing. "Romantic. I wish I could hold you every night." Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? _Oh my god._ She thought as her thoughts were confirmed when he asked, "Live with me?" She didn't even have to think about the answer, she wanted to live with him. "Yes." She whispered and they both grinned like idiots for the rest of the night.


End file.
